Football League Cup 2014-15
| number_of_teams = 92 | venue = | dates = | defending = Manchester City | champions = Chelsea | runnerup = Tottenham Hotspur | total_matches = | total_goals = | top_goal_scorer = | prev_season = 2013–14 | next_season = ''2015–16'' }} The 2014–15 Football League Cup, known as the Capital One Cup for sponsorship reasons, is the 54th season of the competition. It is a knock-out competition for the top 92 football clubs in England and Wales. The holders were Manchester City who beat Sunderland 3–1 in the previous season's final at Wembley on 2 March 2014. City were eventually knocked out in the fourth round by Newcastle United. The first round kicked off on 11 August 2014 and consisted of a North/South split with only regional teams drawn against each other. The first round included newly promoted Luton Town and Cambridge United from League Two. Premier League teams relegated to the Championship usually receive a bye to the second round, however, this season Cardiff City entered the first round. The remaining Championship, League One and League Two clubs contested the first round, with non-European Premier League sides entering in the second and those involved in European competition entering in the third round. First round The draw for the first round took place on 17 June 2014 at 10:00 BST. Ties were played during the week commencing 11 August 2014. The 24 teams of League Two, the 24 teams of League One, and 22 teams from the Championship (70 teams altogether) entered in this round. The two Championship teams exempted from this round were Norwich City and Fulham, the two highest-finishing relegated teams from the 2013–14 Premier League; Cardiff City were also relegated, however they were not given a bye since they finished last. The draw was as follows: Martin |stadium= Brunton Park, Carlisle |attendance=3,481 |referee=Darren Bond |stack=yes}} Tootle |stadium= Oakwell Stadium, Barnsley |attendance=4,391 |referee=Chris Sarginson |stack=yes}} Caddis Duffy |goals2=Donaldson |stadium= St Andrew’s, Birmingham |attendance=9,816 |referee=Tim Robinson |stack=yes}} |stadium= Ewood Park, Blackburn |attendance=5,352 |referee=Seb Stockbridge |stack=yes}} Danns |goals2=Lowe McNulty |stadium= Macron Stadium, Horwich |attendance=9,249 |referee=Jeremy Simpson |stack=yes}} Mackail-Smith |goals2= |stadium= Falmer Stadium, Falmer, Brighton |attendance=6,595 |referee=Michael Bull |stack=yes}} |goals2=Morris Hylton |stadium= Ashton Gate Stadium, Bristol |attendance=6,145 |referee=Lee Collins |stack=yes}} Beavon |goals2=Fortuné |stadium= Pirelli Stadium, Burton upon Trent |attendance=2,602 |referee=Pat Miller |stack=yes}} Wilson Church |goals2= |stadium= The Valley, Charlton, London |attendance=5,752 |referee=Charles Breakspear |stack=yes}} Banks Doyle |goals2=Wells Stead Lolley |stadium= Proact Stadium, Chesterfield |attendance=4,569 |referee=Gary Sutton |stack=yes}} |goals2= |stadium= Broadfield Stadium, Crawley |attendance=3,043 |referee=Andy Haines |stack=yes}} Chambers Boucaud Hemmings Cureton |goals2=Dallas Proschwitz Gray Moore Dean |penalties1 =Connors Howell Partridge Chambers |penaltyscore = 2–4 |penalties2 = Dallas Judge Craig O'Connor |stadium= Victoria Road, Dagenham, London |attendance=1,576 |referee=Keith Hill |stack=yes}} Gosling |stadium= St James Park, Exeter|attendance=2,648 |referee=Andy Davies |stack=yes}} |goals2=Gray |stadium= Elland Road, Leeds|attendance=13,407 |referee=Richard Clark |stack=yes}} |goals2=M. Smith |stadium= Kenilworth Road, Luton|attendance=4,410 |referee=Paul Tierney |stack=yes}} |goals2= |stadium= The Den, South Bermondsey, London|attendance=3,403 |referee=Andy D'Urso|stack=yes}} Powell Afobe |goals2=Tubbs |stadium= Stadium mk, Milton Keynes|attendance=7,174 |referee=Dean Whitestone |stack=yes}} |stadium= Globe Arena, Morecambe|attendance=2,395 |referee=Scott Duncan|stack=yes}} Leadbitter Kike |stadium= Boundary Park, Oldham|attendance=4,311 |referee=James Adcock |stack=yes}} McHugh |goals2=Cox Baudry Vincelot |penalties1 =Allen Alessandra Harvey Morgan Banton Hartley McHugh |penaltyscore = 5–6 |penalties2 = Mooney Lisbie Sawyer McAnuff Clarke Vincelot Baudry |stadium= Home Park, Plymouth|attendance=3,343 |referee=Tony Harrington |stack=yes}} Brown Pope |goals2=Franks Austin |stadium= Vale Park, Burslem, Stoke-on-Trent|attendance=2,824 |referee=Graham Scott |stack=yes}} |goals2= |stadium= Fratton Park, Portsmouth|attendance=7,726|referee=Brendan Malone |stack=yes}} Blackman Tanner |goals2=Jeffers |stadium= Madejski Stadium, Reading|attendance=6,459|referee=James Linington |stack=yes}} Kilkenny |stadium= Spotland Stadium, Rochdale|attendance=2,348 |referee=Mark Brown |stack=yes}} |goals2= |stadium= New York Stadium, Rotherham|attendance=4,487 |referee=Nigel Miller |stack=yes}} Madine Nuhiu |goals2= |stadium= Hillsborough Stadium, Sheffield|attendance=12,851 |referee=Eddie Ilderton |stack=yes}} |goals2= |stadium= New Meadow, Shrewsbury|attendance=4,524|referee=Mark Heywood |stack=yes}} |goals2=Benning Morris |stadium= Roots Hall, Southend|attendance=3,146|referee=Gavin Ward |stack=yes}} |stadium= Broadhall Way, Stevenage|attendance=3,989|referee=Carl Berry |stack=yes}} |stadium= Prenton Park, Birkenhead|attendance=4,374|referee=David Webb |stack=yes}} Ricketts |goals2=D'Ath Toney |stadium= Molineux Stadium, Wolverhampton|attendance=6,171|referee=Stuart Attwell |stack=yes}} |goals2=Dickenson A. Morris |stadium= Huish Park, Yeovil|attendance=2,283|referee=Darren Sheldrake |stack=yes}} |stadium= Bootham Crescent, York|attendance=3,357|referee=Mark Haywood |stack=yes}} |goals2=Burgstaller Haynes |stadium= Sixfields Stadium, Northampton|attendance=1,382 |referee=Simon Hooper |stack=yes}} McNulty |goals2=Fisher |stadium= Bramall Lane, Sheffield|attendance=7,929 |referee=Geoff Eltringham |stack=}} Numbers within brackets represent a team's league level in the 2014–15 season, level 1 being the Premier League, level 2 the Championship, and so on. Second round The 35 winners from Round One were joined by 13 teams from the Premier League, and the remaining two teams from the Championship (i.e. Norwich and Fulham, the two highest finishing relegated Premier league teams from last season). The remaining 7 Premier League teams participating in the UEFA Champions League or Europa League, received a bye into the third round. The draw for the second round took place on 13 August 2014. Ties were played during the week commencing 25 August 2014. Brown |goals2=Ralls Macheda |stadium=Vale Park, Burslem, Stoke-on-Trent |attendance=4,390 |referee=David Webb |stack=yes }} Fewster |goals2= Hugill |stadium=Riverside Stadium, Middlesbrough |attendance=10,727 |referee=Mark Haywood |stack=yes }} Lansbury |stadium=John Smith's Stadium, Huddersfield |attendance=6,509 |referee=Mark Brown |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium=Liberty Stadium, Swansea |attendance= |referee=Steve Martin |stack=yes }} |goals2=N. Tyson Wakefield |stadium=Vicarage Road, Watford, Hertfordshire |attendance=7,318 |referee=Andy Woolmer |stack=yes }} Pellè |stadium=The Den, South Bermondsey, London |attendance=6,014 |referee=Dean Whitestone |stack=yes }} Pitman Wilson |goals2= |stadium=Dean Court, Boscombe, Bournemouth |attendance=5,250 |referee=Carl Berry |stack=yes }} |stadium=Griffin Park, Brentford, London |attendance=7,563 |referee=Scott Duncan |stack=yes }} |stadium=Glanford Park, Scunthorpe |attendance=2,657 |referee=Kevin Wright |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium=iPro Stadium, Derby |attendance=16,367 |referee=Graham Salisbury |stack=yes }} |goals2=Reid |penaltyscore = 4–5 |penalties1 = Noble Downing Zárate Poyet Valencia |penalties2 = Davies Collins McNulty McEveley Doyle |stadium=Boleyn Ground, Newham, London |attendance=28,930 |referee=James Linington |stack=yes }} Kasim |goals2=Ince Colunga Forster-Caskey |stadium=County Ground, Swindon |attendance=5,414 |referee=Andy Madley |stack=yes }} |stadium=King Power Stadium, Leicester |attendance=8,017 |referee=Simon Hooper |stack=yes }} Haber |goals2=Pratley Beckford |stadium=Gresty Road, Crewe |attendance=2,642 |referee=Tony Harrington |stack=yes }} |stadium=Priestfield Stadium, Gillingham |attendance= |referee=Oliver Langford |stack=yes }} Josh Murphy |goals2=Cuéllar |stadium=Carrow Road, Norwich |attendance=14,414 |referee=Darren Deadman |stack=yes }} |stadium=Turf Moor, Burnley |attendance=4,979 |referee=Geoff Eltringham |stack=yes }} |stadium=Bescot Stadium, Walsall |attendance=3,987 |referee=Darren Drysdale |stack=yes }} Afobe |goals2= |stadium=Stadium mk, Milton Keynes |attendance=26,969 |referee=Stuart Attwell |stack=yes }} |goals2=Hylton |stadium=The Hawthorns, West Bromwich |attendance=10,939 |referee=James Adcock |penalties1 = * Ideye * Mulumbu * Berahino * Yacob * Dawson * Wisdom * Gamboa * Davidson }} |penaltyscore = 7–6 |penalties2 = Hylton * Collins * Newey * Hoskins * Hunt * Jakubiak * Ruffels * Mullins * Wright }} |stack=yes }} |stadium=Villa Park, Birmingham |attendance=17,918 |referee=Carl Boyeson |stack=yes }} Hanson |goals2=Smith |stadium=Valley Parade, Bradford |attendance=18,750 |referee=Graham Scott |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium=Pirelli Stadium, Burton-on-Trent |attendance=3,999 |referee=Paul Tierney |stack=yes }} Crouch |goals2= |stadium=Britannia Stadium, Stoke, Stoke-on-Trent |attendance= 10,312 |referee=Andy D'Urso |stack=yes }} Johnson Wickham |stadium=St Andrew's, Birmingham |attendance=11,245 |referee=Darren Bond |stack= }} Third round The seven Premier League teams participating in European club competition (UEFA Champions League or Europa League) – holders Manchester City, Arsenal, Chelsea, Everton, Hull City, Liverpool and Tottenham Hotspur – entered the tournament in this round. They were joined by the 25 winners from Round Two. The draw for the third round took place on 27 August 2014 live on Sky Sports. Ties were played during the week commencing 22 September 2014. |goals2 = Tadić Clyne |stadium = Emirates Stadium, Holloway |attendance = 59,621 |referee = Keith Stroud |stack = Y }} |stadium = Brisbane Road, Leyton |attendance = 3,223 |referee = James Adcock |stack = Y }} Daniels |stadium = Cardiff City Stadium, Cardiff |attendance = 6,491 |referee = Andy Madley |stack = Y }} |goals2 = Muniesa |stadium = Stadium of Light, Sunderland |attendance = 17,353 |referee = Mike Dean |stack = Y }} Pearce |goals2 = |stadium = Pride Park, Derby |attendance = 18,409 |referee = Simon Hooper |stack = Y }} Suso |goals2 = Reach Bamford |penalties1 = Balotelli Lucas Lallana Suso Sterling Williams Touré Sakho Manquillo José Enrique Mignolet Balotelli Lucas Lallana Suso |penaltyscore = 14–13 |penalties2 = Bamford Clayton Reach Adomah Vossen Friend Ayala Fredericks Omeruo Wildschut Blackman Bamford Clayton Reach Adomah |stadium = Anfield, Liverpool |attendance = 41,857 |referee = Mike Jones |stack = Y }} |goals2 = |stadium = Stadium mk, Milton Keynes |attendance = 5,707 |referee = Mick Russell |stack = Y }} Sigurðsson Emnes |goals2 = |stadium = Liberty Stadium, Swansea |attendance = 20,397 |referee = Roger East |stack = Y }} |goals2 = |stadium = New Meadow, Shrewsbury |attendance = 6,187 |referee = Scott Mathieson |stack = Y }} Burn |goals2 = Coppinger |stadium = Craven Cottage, Fulham |attendance = 8,070 |referee = Kevin Friend |stack = Y }} Oscar |goals2 = Mills |stadium = Stamford Bridge, Fulham |attendance = 40,988 |referee = Graham Scott |stack = Y }} Kaikai |goals2 = Rivière Dummett |stadium = Selhurst Park, South Norwood |attendance = 13,773 |referee = Robert Madley |stack = Y }} Džeko Navas Touré Pozo |goals2 = |stadium = Etihad Stadium, Manchester |attendance = 32,346 |referee = Paul Tierney |stack = Y }} LuaLua Mackail-Smith |stadium = Pirelli Stadium, Burton-on-Trent |attendance = 3,253 |referee = Darren Bond |stack = Y }} Soldado Kane |goals2 = Grant |stadium = White Hart Lane, Tottenham |attendance = 31,912 |referee = Andre Marriner |stack = Y }} McAuley Berahino |goals2 = Ince Brady |stadium = The Hawthorns, West Bromwich |attendance = 10,496 |referee = Phil Dowd |stack = }} Fourth round The draw for the fourth round took place on 24 September 2014. Ties were played during the week commencing 27 October 2014. Wilson |goals2 = Elphick |stadium = Dean Court, Boscombe, Bournemouth |attendance = 11,296 |referee = Paul Tierney |stack = Y }} |goals2 = Drogba Grandison |stadium = New Meadow, Shrewsbury |attendance = 10,210 |referee = Neil Swarbrick |stack = Y }} |goals2 = Higdon |stadium = Stadium mk, Milton Keynes |attendance = 8,520 |referee = Roger East |stack = Y }} Lovren |goals2 = Emnes |stadium = Anfield, Liverpool |attendance = 42,582 |referee = Keith Stroud |stack = Y }} |goals2 = Martin Russell Dawkins Hendrick |stadium = Craven Cottage, Fulham |attendance = 15,156 |referee = Graham Scott |stack = Y }} Kane |goals2 = |stadium = White Hart Lane, Tottenham |attendance = 33,537 |referee = Stuart Attwell |stack = Y }} Diouf |goals2 = Pellè Long |stadium = Britannia Stadium, Stoke-on-Trent |attendance = 16,340 |referee = Lee Mason |stack = Y }} Sissoko |stadium = Etihad Stadium, Manchester |attendance = 40,752 |referee = Mark Clattenburg |stack = }} Fifth round The draw for the fifth round took place on 29 October 2014. Ties were played during the week commencing 15 December 2014. |goals2 = Hazard Filipe Luís Schürrle |stadium = Pride Park, Derby |attendance = 30,639 |referee = Jonathan Moss |stack = Y }} |goals2 = |stadium = Bramall Lane, Sheffield |attendance = 21,906 |referee = Chris Foy |stack = Y }} Chadli Kane Soldado |goals2 = |stadium = White Hart Lane, Tottenham |attendance = 34,677 |referee = Andre Marriner |stack = Y }} |goals2 = Sterling Marković |stadium = Dean Court, Boscombe, Bournemouth |attendance = 11,347 |referee = Mark Clattenburg |stack = }} Semi-finals The draw for the semi-finals took place on 17 December 2014 after the televised game between Bournemouth and Liverpool. First leg First-leg matches were played during the week commencing 19 January 2015. |goals2= Hazard |stadium=Anfield, Liverpool |attendance=44,573 |referee= Martin Atkinson |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium=White Hart Lane, Tottenham |attendance=35,323 |referee= Neil Swarbrick |stack= }} Second leg Second-leg matches were played during the week commencing 26 January 2015. |stadium=Stamford Bridge, London |attendance=40,659 |referee= Michael Oliver |aggregatescore=2–1 |stack=yes }} |goals2=Eriksen |stadium=Bramall Lane, Sheffield |attendance=30,236 |referee= Mike Dean |aggregatescore=2–3 |stack= }} Final The League Cup Final was held on 1 March 2015 at Wembley Stadium. Walker |goals2= |stadium=Wembley Stadium, London |attendance=89,294 |referee=Anthony Taylor (Cheshire) |stack= }} Broadcasting rights The live television rights for the competition are held by the subscription channel Sky Sports, who have held rights to the competition since 1996–97. BBC TV has highlights rights, under the title The League Cup Show. These matches will be televised live by Sky Sports: Match ball The official match ball for the 2014–15 competition was the Mitre Delta V12S. Category:2014–15 in English football Category:Football League Cup seasons